The Shining of the Sword
by Elfshki
Summary: Here it is...hope you like it


"Hurry along now love, you don't want to get lost in this place. Trudy, a maid in the Turner household, informed a young Emily. The spitting image of her mother ran from the window of dresses made of lace and silk to a window showcasing swords of all kinds. She gazed up at the shining metal, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Trudy; Trudy do I _have _to wear a dress?" She questioned with an irritated voice.

"Of course, child, you cannot show up to your seventh birthday social wearing naught but your skin."

"But, but, why?"

"Because you want to look nice for your mum right?"

"Well...I don't know…she always makes me..." Emily stopped short and looked in through the window longingly. "Trudy...do you know what this is?"

Preoccupied, Trudy ran her fingers over a bookshelf on the side of the market street.

  
"Hmm?"

Emily, irritated that Trudy had not been listening, continued. "This is the sword Daddy made for Grandpa, remember?"

"Huh?" Muttered Trudy.

"Oh, never mind."

Emily stepped into the shop, admiring the swords hanging on the walls and laying on tables covered in velvet and other fine fabrics. Emily had been learning to sword fight from the best, her interest grew everyday as her father told her of adventures with pirates and Captain Jack Sparrow, as he cut through the air with his hand crafted blade. She dreamed at night of fighting her own battles, killing pirates and sailing the seas. Her father warned her of the evils of these two things, but Emily just rolled her eyes knowing he was looking out for her in every way he could.

She picked up one of the swords, admiring is beauty and running her soft little fingers up and down the blade; she longed to live her dreams. Holding it by the handle she fought with an imaginary pirate.

"Someday, I will fight a pirate. I will be the most fearsome woman on the seas!" She smiled and looked up expecting to see the eyes of a loving Trudy, but she was no where in sight. Her eyes searched in a panic and soon fell on the maid looking at fabrics across the street. Emily let out a sigh of relief just as a low voice sounded from behind her.

"You would like to fight a pirate eh?"

"Yes...I love sword fighting...but my mum is making me shop for a new dress." Emily said in a small but bold voice.

"Well there are some pretty nasty pirates out there love, you don't want to get mixed up with them!" The man said his voice still low, nearly hidden. Emily noticed now that he was the shop's owner and was wearing black pants, falling to his boots. His smile was friendly and he gave Emily a reassuring look. She smiled back looking at his large belly and thick arms.

"I'm not scared of pirates!" She said proudly to the shop owner.

Chuckling he said, "What be your name, child?"

"Emily...Emily Turner." she replied.

Walking over to her now, the man shifted his weight to one side to another. He resembled someone that she had thought she had seen before. but could not recall what made her feel this way. Something about him told her that she shouldn't be talking to him. Ignoring her conscience, Emily picked up another sword.

"I love this one, the designs in the blade are so pretty!"

"You like those? I've got some knives more beautiful than that." looking down at her, he walked towards a swinging door. "Come with me; they're in the back room."

Emily looked out the window at the people rushing by, speaking quickly. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to go get my dress." she said while setting the sword back onto the table. A heavy hand weighed down on her shoulder and she turned.

"It will only take a second, they are really beautiful."

"I'm really sorry, Sir, but I have to go look for my dress."

"Just one look, I promise you will absolutely love them." Giving in, Emily set the last knife back on the table and followed the large man as he pushed through the swinging doors.

She followed him from a safe distance, making sure his large figure didn't get to close to her fragile body. She slipped her hand in the small pocket of her dress. Her little fingers curling around something. It was cold, like the touch of metal. It took her a minute to recall the object and then the day came rushing back to her.

She had been in the smith where her father worked, hanging up some aprons on hooks in the back room when her eyes fell on a small pocket knife. As she tilted her head her brown hair fell from behind her ear and was soon met with fingers to push it back into place. She walked toward the abandoned stool that the knife lay upon, the thin line of dust that covered both items hadn't been disturbed or even notice till now. Emily ran a small finger across the top of the knife making the markings clear now. They were carved in a made a beautiful design that she was amazed by. Before her father returned to the room she slipped it in her pocket hoping to admire it later.

She had forgotten about it till now. Without removing it from her pocket she ran her fingers over the markings.

Emily looked up, abandoning the knife back into her pocket. The large man pushed though an old door that creaked on its hinges. The two entered and small and poorly lit room. Walking slowly as to let her eyes adjust to the light, Emily made her way to a small table with many tools upon it. One of these caught her eye. It was a hammer, one much like the many her father possessed, but the designs were quite different. On the handle there was a bold outline of the letter 'P'. This surprised her; could this be an initial or was she really talking to a pirate?

"Oh yes, He is quite the gentleman." Trudy chatted with a friend of a young boy from Port Royal. As her thoughts drifted they soon came back to the reason why she was in the market today. Her eyes searched for Emily but found no trace of the little girl. Rushing through the crowds, her heart skipping beats and her hands shaking, she made her way to the sword shop. Running inside she saw no one, the large store keeper that she had met only once was no where in sight.

"What have I done?" She questioned herself.

After checking many other stores the maid ran to the smithy where she burst through the door to find William Turner hard at work. His curly hair falling into his eyes and the top buttons on his shirt undone.

"Sir, Sir, something has happened. Emily has gone missing."

The unexpected news caused Will's hammer to come crashing down upon his fingers. Without even wincing in pain he turned to a panicked Trudy. Her eyes had filled with tears now.

"I was talking with a friend, and she was looking at some swords for a moment and then…she was gone. I looked everywhere sir."

Will's eyes searched for an answer; they found none. He pushed his hair out of his face and moved towards the door.


End file.
